


爱人

by Asuu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuu/pseuds/Asuu
Summary: 孕期车





	爱人

外面传来熟悉的小孩嬉闹声，有那么几个的音量尤其高。Bucky嘟囔一声翻了个身，下一刻立刻清醒过来抱住肚子，他差点压到自己七个月大的宝宝。

Bucky用他仅有的那条胳膊撑起自己，他全身酸软无力，靠着墙边坐着，虽然昨夜辛苦的人是Steve，他只是躺着而已。他又摸了摸自己的肚子，宝宝醒得比他早，Steve早晨离开的时候他就感觉到了肚子里的动静，但实在连睁眼的力气都没有，握住Steve的手纠缠了几秒又睡了过去。

Steve又得过一段时间才能回来，其实他已经尽力抓住了所有空档的时间回到他身边，Bucky心疼他每一次带着来不及清理的烟尘和血迹赶回来，还没把疲态调整过来又要赶赴下一场任务。他理解爱人的使命并以此为荣，又不可避免地承认他真的好想Steve一直都在他身边。

他现在可真是娇惯多了，Bucky自己这么想着，就现在这样的状态，他已经无法回想最初几个月他是怎么度过的了。

Bucky发现自己怀孕的时候已经三个月，居无定所，不知所措。他对着慢慢隆起的肚子发呆，趴在狭窄的厕所里吐出胃酸，左手几乎捏碎了地砖。但他没办法去医院，在药店门口徘徊了一个上午才进去买了盒试纸，出去的时候和蔼的老太太关切地看着他苍白的脸色，询问他要不要去医院看一下，他只能慌乱地跑开，然后坐在厕所里一遍又一遍地重复看说明书和验孕棒上的两条红杠，还能在茫然中分出心来愧疚自己对那位善良老太太的粗鲁举动。

可想而知，当第四个半月Steve踏进那间简陋的屋子，看见捂着肚子一脸惊恐防备模样的人时，一向冷静自持的美国队长几乎崩溃的心情。

他当然不知道Bucky怀孕了。四个半月前，他以为他再也不会离开自己。那是Bucky脱离九头蛇的第一次发情，像生了一场立刻会死掉的大病。九头蛇早就割掉了他的腺体，他没有气味，他几乎要谢谢九头蛇。他已经不记得Steve是怎么找到他，或者是他找到Steve，这段记忆就像那些上辈子在布鲁克林度过的片段一样，呈块状断裂式浮现，他没办法把它们连接起来。但他记得，那个声音在他耳边一遍一遍说不要再离开他，到最后已经是请求。他点头答应了，然后身体深处被穿破，他哭叫着拼命想逃，过了几秒又像抓住了救命稻草，死死攀住男人的肩膀，双腿缠住他的腰让人进得更深。然后他被灌满，回忆再次混沌不清。再醒来时，他逃跑了。

“为什么？”

Bucky退到墙壁，他在阴影里，能看见站在窗边的Steve问他这句话时颤抖的睫毛，他还记得他亲吻过它们。

Steve又看向他的肚子，Bucky把自己抱得更紧，脑子里构画怎么逃走会尽可能不伤害到宝宝。

结局是Steve扑过来替他挡下了所有攻击，即使是盾被打飞到角落的时候。

Bucky不想再见到他那副表情，他想告诉Steve，他其实有好好照顾自己，好好照顾他们两个尚未出生的孩子。最初他有拿掉孩子的想法，但很快被他自己否决，此后每当他想起这件事，都为自己曾有这种想法而羞愧地向肚子里的孩子道歉。

三四个月正是特别难受的时候，他吐得什么也不想吃，为了孩子每天逼着自己吃东西，补充营养。他在本子上记录每天身体的变化和饮食安排，其中还夹杂了他突然想起来的那些回忆，和四处剪下来的美国队长的照片。

夜里睡不着，Bucky经常和他没有成型的宝宝对话，他说让你跟着我吃苦，真的对不起；他讲美国队长的故事，和那些他跟Steve在一起有趣的回忆；他说总有一天我们会回到你爸爸的身边，但不是现在，不是现在，我会害了他。

Bucky想得没错，在Steve满身伤挡在他面前的时候。再往前的那次伤痕累累，更是他直接造成的。

他们在瓦坎达安顿下来，Bucky看着他养伤，也让Steve看着自己。即使他有惊人的恢复力，也并没有让Bucky好过多少，他守在Steve身边，吻他带伤的眉骨和唇角，他说小时候你生病我也守着你，我记得的。Steve就笑，不顾扯着嘴角的伤口。

他们每天睡在一起，Bucky被包住的断臂截面口早就没有感觉，但Steve总认为他会痛一样，Bucky醒来时发现朝左睡的自己被环住，Steve把胳膊垫在下面。Bucky小心地翻过身，碍于肚子没办法严丝合缝地拥抱，他就埋在Steve的胸口听他的心跳，尽可能地和他挨近。然后他发现Steve晨勃了，虽然他还没有醒来。Bucky隔着裤子按上去，一开始他只是轻轻揉捏，Steve还是没有醒，裤裆涨得更大，Bucky就把手伸了进去。

Steve的伤已经好了，这几天他们只是互相抚慰，Steve怕伤到Bucky和孩子，从来没有真的做过什么。但是今早的Bucky看起来不满足于此，他握住那根比它主人精神百倍的东西慢慢撸动，见没有反应，轻轻翻过身把自己的内裤脱下，抓住Steve的阴茎往自己已经湿润的下体处探去。

他努力回忆上一次它在自己身体里时感觉，实际上这几天他都在想象，他相信Steve也是。Bucky咬住下唇不让自己出声，光是想象Steve把自己按在床上用力操干他已经兴奋得想要呻吟，更不用说现在他被磨蹭着敏感处，他已经听到自己下体传来黏腻的水声。

Steve醒了，他知道，但他没有停下来。Steve从后面扶住他的腰舒服地叹息，拨开他留长了的头发亲吻他的后颈。Bucky被身后温柔湿热的亲吻激得起栗，腿向后缠住他的，把自己打得更开。那根在他穴口划过的阴茎更加硬挺，向里又入了一分，Bucky屏住呼吸，几乎就要期待得呻吟出声，Steve却没有如他所愿把自己捅进去。

“Bucky…”身后是Steve忍耐的喘息声，他抓住Bucky的臀肉往两边分开，却不插进去。“就这样，这样就好……”

他不想操他，Bucky想，即使他知道那是因为孩子。

Bucky不动了，Steve还在他的腿间挺动，他被摩擦的穴口为此分泌了好多体液，已经打湿床单，但是他不动了。

“Bucky？”Steve停下来，他从后面抱住Bucky，想把人翻过来，但是Bucky不配合他。

“天，Bucky，怎么了？…对不起，对不起……”当发现Bucky背着他在流泪，Steve能做的只有手足无措地给他擦眼泪和道歉。Bucky把他伸过来的手包进手心里握住， “不是…”他轻轻摇头，试图止住自己的哭声，“不要道歉…”

“我也不知道为什么哭。不是因为你，Steve，不要道歉。”Bucky挂着眼泪对他扯出一个微笑，Steve吻他的眼睛，双臂环住他的上身。

他们经历得太多了，他也许只是想要一个发泄，怀孕让他情绪不稳，多愁善感。虽然之前一个人漂泊的时候，他也没有哭过。

“我爱你。”Steve贴着他的额头低语，“你可以在我面前哭出来，怎么样都可以，知道吗Buck，不用忍着。”

“我爱你。”他又重复道，吻他的唇。Bucky搂住他的脖子回吻，他们都很轻柔。

由于怀孕，Bucky穿的是袍子，Steve把它解开掀起，露出他鼓起的肚子。这些天Steve每天都会抚摸，亲吻他的肚皮，会和他们的宝宝说话，就像Bucky一个人的时候那样。而现在Steve忽略了他显眼的肚子，再把袍子往上捋，Bucky胀起的乳房暴露在他眼前。

“Steve…”Bucky看着他含住自己的胸脯，把他凸起的乳尖吮出响声，他才想起上一次，也是他们的第一次，Steve从后面抱着他，阴茎深埋在他的身体里，手指掐着他乳头让他尖叫着流出更多水的场景。Bucky脸红了，他才刚抹干净的眼睛又潮湿起来。Steve用舌尖不断挑弄他的乳孔，又含住吮吸，好像真的能吸出什么东西来。Bucky曲起腿缩起了脚趾，他仅有的一只手推了推Steve的脑袋，唤他名字的声音越来越绵长——

“……Steve！等一下，别……”Bucky想合拢的腿被强行撑开，Steve埋着头在他腿间，舌头舔进那片软肉。

Bucky又哭了，他抬起手臂挡住自己的眼睛。他被舔得想躲，但Steve牢牢按住了他的大腿，舌尖顶得更深。

“Steve…停一下，不要再……啊啊——”没能坚持多久，Bucky抽搐着喷出了几股液体，一些溅到了Steve的脸上。他卸了力地平躺着流泪，胸口剧烈地起伏，双腿无力地岔开着。Steve亲吻被Bucky自己咬红的唇，手指捋过他汗湿的头发。Bucky睁开眼，捧着Steve的脸一点点舔掉上面零星的液体，抱住他把自己的肚子紧贴上去。

“Steve，Steve，Steve……”Bucky又握住他还硬着的性器，两腿分开，展示他泥泞不堪的下体，红着眼角哽咽。“操我，求你了……”

Steve扶着自己顶到那片湿漉漉的肉穴间，龟头立刻被沾得濡湿，分开时拉扯出的黏液滴落到床上。他慢慢地，小心地把自己推了进去，Bucky用腿夹住他的腰，好像生怕他拔出去不会再进来一样。他想骑在Steve身上，他记得他真的这么做过，可惜现在不能，Bucky委屈地咬住Steve递过来的手，然后含住他三根手指，把它们舔得湿漉漉的。

太久没做的后果是Bucky高潮得特别轻易。他最后趴在床上，尖叫和眼泪都埋进了枕头里，Steve的精液填满了他的肚子，他夹紧因为高潮抽搐的下体，不愿射进去的东西流出来一滴。

后来他几乎又睡了一天，原本孕期就嗜睡让他每和Steve做过爱后都要睡很久，因此错过许多次Steve的离开。这样也好，Steve会想，他哪里舍得和他告别，即使很短暂。

“Bucky，醒了吗？”Bucky还坐在床上发呆，等着某个小孩或许会来敲他的门，Steve的视频通话就弹了出来。

他们没分开多久，尤其Bucky才刚醒，就像Steve前脚才离开一样。

“嗯Steve，早啊。”他通过投影望着已经一身制服准备上战场的爱人，交换了他们给彼此专属的，今天的第一个笑容。


End file.
